This invention relates to unbalanced-line to balance-line converters, or baluns and more particularly to an improved series connected stripline balun.
Coaxial baluns are well known in the art, being used as transitions between coaxial transmission lines and antennas. However, most prior art coaxial baluns suffer from a serious limitation in that the physical size of the balun limits its usefulness. Moreover, coaxial baluns are very difficult to fabricate and are not easily adapted to use with printed circuit input circuitry.
Thus, there exists a need for a compact stripline balun having a wide frequency bandwidth with low load input VSWR which is not dependent on the impedance match of the device.